The Ultimate Decision
by Hoshiko Usagi
Summary: Part 7 in the senshi-trooper saga. The Sailorsenshi's year at Hogwarts is over, but as Harry and his friends stay with them over the summer, so some issues raised in Hogwarts remain with the Senshi.
1. Issues aren't such a good thing

(This is going to be an exciting fic, where everything comes to a head

(This is going to be an exciting fic, where everything comes to a head. Decisions will be made, friendships will be tested, and love will be expressed. This fic takes place during and after "Harry Potter and the Senshi's Circle". That fic is finished in this one. Let's move on.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch. 1

Why can't we be friends,

Why can't we be friends,

Why can't we be friends,

Why can't we be friends?

-If anyone asks me the title of this song…..

Shin sighed as he packed up the last of A-ko's stuff. He had to admit, having her around wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It made him realize that he truly loved Ma-ko, and that he always would. 

He shut up the box and taped it. He wiped the sweat from his brow. 

"This is the last of it," he said, handing the box off to A-ko. A-ko smiled appreciatively. 

"Thanks, Shin. I couldn't have gotten ready so quickly without you."

Shin nodded, sighing. Thinking of Ma-ko made him lonely, as Makoto-as well as all of the other Senshi-were still in London at Hogwarts. He'd received Makoto's owls-about once every week. He had to admit, it took some getting used to when you were in the middle of breakfast and a large Barn Owl came swooping in the window to drop a note on your eggs. 

"Shin?"

He blinked and realized that A-ko had been calling him for a while. He smiled and shook his head. 

"What was that?"

A-ko smiled. "Thinking of Mako-chan again? Don't worry. She'll come back, and on a broomstick too, no less!!"

Shin laughed and helped A-ko lug her stuff out the door and onto the moving truck.

Sailormoon's eyes went wide when she saw her scores. 

"110 in Potions! 90 in Divination! 97 in Charms! I passed all of my classes!" she announced at the Gryffindor table. Hermione grinned. 

"Maybe you _should consider coming back for another year, Usagi," she said amusedly. Harry smiled ruefully. _

"Yeah. With you in Gryffindor, Snape finally seems to be fair to us."

He looked up as Sailormercury hurried over from the Ravenclaw table. "I got perfect 200s in all subjects….except flying. I got a 70 in that."

Chibimoon smiled. "Can't be perfect at everything, Ami-chan."

Mercury huffed. "I'm _sure I can re-take it."_

Ron grinned. "Fat chance of that, I'm afraid. The end of term banquet is being held tonight."

Mercury sighed and smiled. 

"How did _you do, Hermione?"_

"Not as well as I'd like," Hermione said. "But I did get over 100's in all of my subjects."

Mercury rolled her eyes. "Figures," she muttered in Japanese. 

She watched the Outer Senshi and Jupiter walk over from their Hufflepuff table. 

"I simply can't wait to see Shin-chan tomorrow," Jupiter said dreamily. "They said they'd meet us at King's Cross. And oh!" she added, remembering something. 

"Ron, Hermione, Harry, I've talked to Professor Dumbledore. He's sent owls off to all of your homes and they've all agreed that you can stay with us for part of the summer!"

Hermione gasped. "You mean it? I get to stay with you all?"

Ron grinned. "And you all live away from Muggles, right? So Harry and I can practise Quidditch!!"

Harry smiled. "I don't have to go straight back to the Dursleys!"

Venus grinned. "Then it's settled. You all come back with us when we reach King's Cross."

Uranus and Neptune smiled at each other. This would certainly prove to be an interesting summer, Shogun or no Shogun. 

She looked up as a flutter of owls streamed in the window. She picked out Hedwig immediately as she fluttered down to drop a letter on his plate. She then watched as several owls landed on the shoulders of various Senshi. She smiled. The notes were addressed in Japanese. The girl's boyfriends had written to them. 

Sailormoon opened hers hurriedly. 

"'Dear Usa-ko,'" She read aloud. 

"'The Troopers and I are in London now. We're staying in the Leaky Cauldron, and we'll be at King's Cross to pick you up tomorrow. Arthur Weasley has connected the fireplace at home to the'- this looks like Fruu?"

Ron flushed. "That's Floo. It's a type of powder we use in fireplaces to get around."

"Ah. 'Floo powder network. The Troopers are looking forward to seeing everyone again. Tell Chibiusa I said hello, and that I miss her. And please don't eat out all of Hogwarts' stores before you leave.' Well that was uncalled for."

"You sure about that, Usagi-chan?" The final senshi, Sailormars, had joined them from the Slytherin table. "It wouldn't be the first time you've completely drained a pantry."

Sailormoon mumbled something very fast and low in Japanese and went on reading. 

"'Hope to see you soon. Love, Mamoru."

Sailorjupiter opened hers. She smiled. "Mine is worded about the same, it has the same information in it."

Harry smiled as the Senshi began to talk. This summer would definitely be the best yet. 

" What kind of spells do you think they've learned?"

Seiji took a bite out of his Chocolate Frog and thought. "I dunno. Maybe something that will help us battle the Dark Kingdom."

Benjamin reached over the table for a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour bean. He picked out a green one and popped it into his mouth. A moment later he gagged. 

"Seaweed!"

Rajura chuckled and took a brown one out of the pile. He nibbled it and handed it to his small son. 

"Chocolate."

Benjamin popped it into his mouth, chewing gratefully. He swallowed. "Our biggest problem with the Dark Kingdom now is that they've had ten or so months to figure out a plan of action against us. What we've got to hope is that the spells they've learned are powerful enough to stop them once and for all."

Touma nodded at Benjamin. "He's right. Maybe we should have the girls stay for another year."

"Maybe we should go with them," Shou mused. Everyone chuckled. 

Bertie sighed, picking up a funny green and orange bean. She looked at it for a second. 

"I'm more worried about Katzie and that baby of hers. We don't want to hurt any innocents, you know," she ate the bean and swallowed. "Mango," she said softly. "And I'd rather cleanse them all than destroy them. I mean, they're my family."

Ryo nodded, smiling sadly. "We know, Bertie. Trust me. Destruction is only if all else fails-five times."

Everyone chuckled again, and Ryo drew out a pinkish bean. He ate it, covered his mouth and ran for the bathroom. They waited a minute, and then he came back, pushing his pile of beans away. 

"What flavour did you get?" Touma asked. Ryo made a face. 

"Vomit," he muttered. Benjamin looked uneasily at his pile and reached for a chocolate frog. He took out the card. 

"Dumbledore," he read slowly. "Isn't he the headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Seiji nodded. He peered at the picture of Dumbledore on the front. Dumbledore smiled and winked up at him. Seiji turned the card over, then turned it back. He started. 

"He's gone!"

"Of course," Shin said. "Ma-ko told me about it. Wizard pictures move, visit each other. She's related stories of pictures having parties in their frames."

Seiji frowned. "I think I like Muggle pictures better."

Shin laughed. Then he sighed. He'd been meeting Ma-ko this time tomorrow at King's Cross. 

He looked at the clock. It was eight. He stood and stretched. 

"Time for us to go to bed, I suppose."

Ryo grinned. "Yeah, I can just imagine you, Shin. Just thinking that Mako-chan will be home in about ten hours will keep you up all night."

Everyone laughed again. 

The Great Hall was decorated in blue and gold, Ravenclaw's colours. Ravenclaw celebrated their winning the House Cup raucously, while the Slytherins looked on sulkily from their table. Gryffindor didn't seem to care. 

"We are here tonight," Dumbledore said, smiling. "To celebrate Ravenclaw's winning the house cup. Give yourself a hand, Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw again erupted in cheers. Dumbledore clapped. 

"Yes, very well done, Ravenclaw. We are also, however, here to say a very special goodbye to nine students of ours. Will the Sailor Senshi please stand up."

The Sailor Senshi stood, each flushing furiously. 

"It has come to my attention that you nine have risked life and limb in order to save this institution, with the help of our own Gryffindors Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, as well as our Slytherin Draco Malfoy. It is for this, as well as each of your outstanding achievements here in Hogwarts that I present to you, from the Ministry of Magic, these certificates proclaiming each and every one of you a full fledged witch. From now until if and when you ever die, you will always be welcome in the Wizarding community. What's more, the Ministry of Magic has seen fit to give each of you a broomstick, save Sailormercury, who has kindly requested a sample of the books we have on various magics."

Everyone clapped harder, even Slytherin. Dumbledore nodded to Madam Hooch, who presented eight of the Sailor Senshi with Firebolts, and a broom care kit. Madam Pince presented Mercury with a cauldron full of books.

Dumbledore smiled and turned to Sailormoon.

"After you are done being a Senshi, my dear," he said, smiling wider. "You may wish to consider a career as a Quidditch player."

Sailoruranus helped Harry load his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. He smiled. 

"Arigato," he said shyly. Uranus blinked and smiled. 

"No problem," she said. She looked up as the whistle sounded. She followed Harry onto the train and separated from him to sit in a compartment with the other Outer Senshi. Harry sat with Ron, Hermione and Chibimoon. Chibimoon had pulled off her wizards robes, revealing the fuku underneath. She sighed. 

"They were nice, but they made me too hot," she commented. Hermione grinned. 

"I can't wait to get into a t-shirt and jeans myself."

Chibimoon smiled. She reached into her pack and pulled out a Fizzing Whizzbee. 

"Want one?"

Ron shook his head and smiled. "Nah. I've got a pack full of Canary Creams myself."

Hermione pulled out a sugar quill and began sucking on the end happily. Chibiusa shrugged and smiled shyly at Harry. 

"Look on the bright side," she said, looking at Harry's long face.

"What's that?" he asked absently. 

"At least I didn't offer you a Cockroach Cluster."

Harry burst out laughing.

When the Hogwarts express slowed down, she asked to be left alone for a minute or two while she untransformed. This they did and after a few moments she let them back in, now clothed in a cute imitation of her former school uniform. Ron frowned. 

"Why'd you untransform now?"

"It's simple," Harry said before Hermione opened her mouth. "If Muggles saw people coming out of the barrier, that'd be noticeable enough. But see the Sailor Senshi coming through the barrier, and it creates a sensation. They don't want to be noticeable."

Chibiusa nodded. "I just hope Usagi has as much sense."

She stepped off the train and was relieved when she saw her other friends nearby, all clothed normally. 

They stepped through the barrier and Chibiusa was surprised to be greeted by none other than-

"Go-chan!!"

She abandoned her carrier to hug her friend. Gohan flushed ever so slightly. 

"Hey, Usa-ko," 

Chibiusa grinned. "What are you doing here?"

Gohan shrugged. "Shou told me you were coming back today, so I figured why not. I flew here."

She giggled and hugged him again. "I'm glad you came."

Usagi and Mamoru watched the two kids, smiling. Then Mamoru bent down and planted a light kiss on Usagi's lips. 

"Welcome home," he said softly. Usagi grinned. 

"It's great to be home. Of course, now I've got to practise,"

Mamoru was confused. "Practise what?"

Makoto, who was listening, laughed. 

"Usagi, don't tell me you're going to practise Quidditch when we get home!"

"And why not?" Usagi huffed back. "Ron's got a Quaffle, Bludger and Snitch with him."

"And I'm not playing Beater," Makoto said good naturedly. "Breaking a leg once is enough for me, thanks."

Shin frowned. "You broke a leg?"

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix," Makoto said with a shrug. She grinned as Harry, Ron and Hermione came through. She watched as Ron was greeted by his mother and twin brothers, who brought them all over. 

"Shi-chan," she said. "You remember Harry Potter," she said, gesturing to him. Harry waved. 

"Hi," he said weakly. 

"This is Ron Weasley," she said, giving Ron a friendly punch on the arm. Ron grinned. 

"And this is Hermione."

Hermione executed a perfect bow. "Ohaiyo Gozaimasu!" She said cheerfully. 

"Ogenki desu ka?"

Shin looked impressed. 

"Ye donae have to talk Japanese with me," he said, smiling. "I was born in England, ye know."

Hermione flushed, then shrugged. "It was a good idea, anyway."

Molly smiled. "I know you'll take good care of my Ron."

George grinned. "Don't worry, mom. Ickle Ronnikins is safe with the Sailor Senshi and Samurai Troopers to guard him."

"And remember," she said, adding a stern look at Ron. "No Magic over the summer."

"Aw, mom," Ron said good naturedly. Molly gestured to the car. 

"We'll take you to our house, and you can use the Floo powder to get home from there."

"Is it safe?" Gohan asked uncertainly. Chibiusa grinned.

"Yep! And I'm sure Mia's waiting with dinner ready!"

Gohan grinned as well. "Let's get going!!" 

Ron smiled as they reached The Burrow. It had always seemed as if it'd been too long since he'd last seen the cosy-if untidy- home. He jumped out of the car. 

"I've got to go upstairs and get a few things," he said. "I'll be back downstairs in a sec."

Harry grinned. "Don't bring all your Chudley Cannons posters with you, Weasley!" he called. "It'll look like the house is on fire!"

Ron laughed and dashed inside. The Sailor Senshi, Troopers, and assembled persons walked inside as well, where Arthur was waiting for them. He stood and grinned. 

"Ron's gone upstairs, he'll be down in a sec. In the mean time, shall we get you all home?"

Hermione was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Arthur took a flowerpot off the mantle, took a pinch of the powder that was in it and threw it into the fire, turning the fire emerald green. He stepped into it, yelling "Fuji-san!" and he was gone. Usagi grinned and grabbed her trunk. She took the Floo powder and threw it onto the fire. 

"Fuji-san!" she yelled. She felt herself whirling past fireplaces, getting dizzier and dizzier, when suddenly she fell out face first onto a floor. She picked herself up and looked around. 

"Welcome home, Usagi," a soft voice said. Usagi identified it immediately. 

"Mia!!" she yelled, dragging her trunk behind her. She went to give her a very sooty hug. Mia smiled. 

"How was Hogwarts?"

Usagi grinned. "I loved it! I'd rather go back there next year than to regular school again."

"Learn any good spells?"

Usagi nodded. "I'll show you later," she said, noticing the fireplace erupt in bright green flames. She watched as Mamoru came with Chibiusa's trunk. He panted. 

"How are we going to get these upstairs?"

Usagi looked at Arthur. 

"Levitation spell?"

Arthur grinned. "You're thinking like a real witch, Usagi."

Usagi took out her wand. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She yelled, tapping the trunk. It immediately lifted off the floor and floated in mid air for a second or two before Usagi set it back down.

"That's a first year spell," she told the gaping Mamoru. "You ought to see some of the curses we've learned." 

Arthur frowned. "What curses?"

Usagi blushed a bit. "They wanted us to learn everything that Harry's class has learned, and you know in their fourth year, they learned curses."

Arthur smiled again. "Ah, those. Not that I imagine that you'll be using 'Avada Kedavra' anytime soon. I can see you using 'Stupify', though. "

"What's Avada Ked-what ever?" Mamoru asked. Usagi giggled. 

"Nothing for you to worry about, Mamo-chan! Here comes Harry, I think!"

Harry did indeed, a moment later, come whirling out of the fireplace. He stutter-stepped a bit as Mamoru caught him. He smiled weakly. 

"Couldn't I have flew?"

Katzie admired for perhaps the hundredth time her small, gurgling baby boy. His violet eyes, a reflection of his mother's. His shock of blue hair, a gift from his father. He was perfect in every aspect of the word. She sighed as she held the sleeping infant close to her. It was much too bad that Bertie wasn't here to see little Sayotasho, or Sayo as Anubis had taken to calling him. She wondered, perhaps for the millionth time, what Bertie was doing at that moment, how she was getting along. 

She missed her sister dearly, so often the reasonable head in crisis situations, so often the one with the sage advice, and the one with the comfortable shoulder to cry on. She missed her nephew, a child with an I.Q. that topped most adults, undeniably a gift from his father. She was surprised to admit to herself that she even missed her occasional verbal bouts with Rajura. She realized with a shock that no matter how much she had ever teased him, how much she had ever given him strife, she'd always cared for him like a little sister cares for an admired big brother. 

She looked down as she felt Sayo begin to stir. He scrunched up his cute little face and began to cry. As Katzie began to fed her son, she thought with all her might. 

Bertie? Where are you?

Rajura smiled reassuringly at Ron, who had scuttled into the far corner shaking slightly. 

"I assure you, Ron, I am NOT a spider. You don't have to be afraid of me."

Ron shook his head. "Your armour…it's animal…"

Ami sighed and smiled. And stood and walked over to Ron. After whispering something in his ear, she escorted him back to the table to sit between Harry and Hermione. 

Harry had to admit: It was no Great Hall feast, but the food was excellent. All of it was Japanese: Sushi with plenty of wasabi sauce for Shou, Chicken Teriyaki and even some sake wine. 

Hermione frowned as her rice slipped off the ends of her chopsticks for the fourth time. Minako smiled. 

"It takes some getting used to, ne?" she asked. Hermione sighed. 

"I'll never get anything into my mouth at this rate."

Ami smiled again. Reaching over and taking Hermione's chopsticks from her hand, she tapped them with her wand while muttering something. She handed Hermione back a knife and fork. Hermione gaped at the transfigured chopsticks. Ami smiled a little smugly. 

"Transfiguration _was my best subject."_

"Yeah," Rei said, grinning. "Now if only she could fly a Comet 260…"

Mercury hurled a piece of chicken across the table. Rei responded with a handful of rice. In a few moments, an all out food fight had broken out between the two. Usagi sighed. 

"And I thought _I was supposed to be the childish one. I wouldn't expect this from __Ami."_

Rei grinned and hurled a roll at Usagi, who ducked and smiled. "All that time in Slytherin turned you messy, Rei!"

Rei grinned. "I'm going to fix you up a shrinking solution, Usagi! We'll see how well you eat when your mouth is the size of a pinhead!"

"Well I'll just whip up a Polyjuice potion and turn into YOU , Rei, and go back to Hogwarts!"

"You really want to be a Slytherin, Usagi? Seems to me you were perfectly happy in your cute, smug little Gryffindor." There was no amusement or humour in Rei's voice now. It was dripping with sarcasm and had the hint of steel in it. Usagi stood. 

"That's what's been your problem all term! That the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor and you in Slytherin! Well FINE! You know what?" Usagi was crying now. 

"I don't really care anymore. Maybe I WILL go back to Hogwarts and become a world famous Quidditch player and FORGET about being a Senshi. I _QUIT!"_

There was a stunned silence. Minako forced a laugh. 

"Usagi, you must be joking-"

"No jokes," Usagi was quiet now. "Not this time. I've never had a better time of anything than when I was in Hogwarts. I was respected and liked there. I did _well there!"_

"You're respected and liked _here," Rajura said softly. Usagi shook her head. _

"I'm tolerated. Don't think I don't know, you all think I'm a total klutz and it's only because I'm the holder of the Ginzuishou that you tolerate me at all. I'm horrible in Juuban, no one here really wants me around. So you know what? I'm going back to Hogwarts and when I graduate, I'm playing for the Chudley Cannons because they could use a great Keeper like me."

With that, Usagi disappeared. Mamoru startled. 

"Where did she-"

Minako sighed. "She apparated. Probably to her room, I'll go talk to her." Minako, too, disappeared. There was a hushed silence for a few minutes, then Rei ran crying from the table. Ryo ran after her. Makoto sighed and began gathering the plates. 

"So much for our welcoming dinner."

"Usagi, you can't be serious!"

"Oh no?" Usagi was hanging up her Quidditch posters. "You see this?" she asked, pointing to the witches and wizards zooming in and out of view, throwing the Quaffle to each other and scoring. "This is my future. This is what I have to look forward to."

"You're a Sailor Senshi, Usagi!"

"I never asked to be!" Usagi yelled. Then she calmed, and began to cry again. "All I've wanted was a normal life. Well, if being Keeper for a world famous Quidditch team is the closest I can get to normal, then I'm going to take it."

Minako sighed. "Usagi-" She saw Usagi pulling out her Firebolt. "Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously. Usagi sighed. 

"I need to be alone for awhile."

With that she kicked off hard, soaring out into the night air. Minako considered following her, but decided it was no use and apparated back downstairs.

Sh'ten blinked. Here was Usagi….flying a broom? He shrugged. It wasn't for him to figure out, he just had to let Rubeus know that the Senshi were back in Japan at last. 

Usagi flew back to her old neighbourhood…back when being a Senshi had been her largest concern. Before the Troopers, and the Shogun, and Hogwarts…

It was a life she'd never know again. She veered off abruptly and flew back in he direction she'd come, but past her house, past Fuji-san, deep into the forest. 

She'd been flying for hours, now. Yet she pressed on, not caring where she went or what would happen to her until she saw a flash of light ahead of her. Then she saw a glowing red ball being passed around high in the air. Between people on broomsticks! She flew up and hovered a few minutes, watching the make-shift Quidditch game between the Japanese wizards and witches before asking if she could play. 

One of the wizards sized her up. "What position do you play?"

"Keeper," she answered shyly. He eyed her broom.

"And what broom is that?"

"A Firebolt."

The wizard raised an eyebrow. "Really…My team needs a Keeper. Are you good?"

Usagi now fairly puffed with pride. "I've been told I'm okay," she said. The witch next to the wizard who'd been questioning her grinned. 

"Then why don't you take up your spot?"

Usagi grinned and flew over to the goalposts.

Anubis raised a brow as he watched Usagi. "Where did you say she's been?"

Rubbeus frowned. "We're not entirely sure. They went to England for ten months and seemed to disappear."

Naaza sighed. "What does it matter? She's not transformed, the Ginzuishou is on her and there are no other Senshi or Troopers around."

Rubbeus grinned. "You're right. Let's go."

Usagi moved to block the Chaser when she felt an all-too-familiar presence. She rounded about in time to see the Shogun and Rubbeus floating level with her. Rubbeus smiled. 

"You're outnumbered, Usagi-sama. Why not just come peacefully?"

Usagi gritted her teeth and took out her wand. Looking around the pitch, she saw that all the other witches and wizards had done the same. Rubeus laughed. 

"Are you going to hurl sticks at me?"

"You'd have done yourself a favour to have done some research on me now, Rubbeus," Usagi said. "I'm not just a Senshi anymore, Muggle."

Rubbeus frowned. "What on earth is a Muggle?"

"You are!" Usagi shouted. "Stupify!"

She watched as Rubbeus' eyes widened and all teleported away. Anubis reappeared near her and took a swipe at her. She dodged, but her Ginzuishou fell to the dark earth. Rubbeus grinned. 

"You're helpless now."

"Not quite," she said. She held her wand level with him. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She yelled, sending him flying backwards. She pointed her wand to the ground. 

"Accio Ginzuishou!"

The Ginzuishou came flying into her hand. She wheeled her Firebolt around to face the stunned Shogun. 

"How-?" Anubis choked out. Usagi grinned. 

"Simple. I'm a witch now," she said softly. She turned to the other witches and wizards on the pitch. 

"Cover your eyes!"

She turned back and held her wand very high. "LUMOS!" she yelled, lighting up the night sky for an instant. The Shogun yelled out as they were blinded and Usagi turned and, grabbing as many witches and wizards as she could, zoomed off of the pitch into the night sky.

Hermione gasped as the night sky lit up for a second. 

"That was a Lumos it's most powerful…" she whispered. Makoto sighed. 

"Usagi's best spell," she murmured. She shook her head and turned to the other worried assemblage. 

"I'm going after her. Anyone who wants to come can."

She held up her wand. "Accio Firebolt!"

Her Firebolt came zooming down the stairs and hovered in front of her at mounting level. Minako and Rei stood as well. Ami was hesitant. Rei sighed. 

"Look, Ami-chan, you can ride on my broom, okay?"

Ami shook her head. "I'd better stay here," she said. "I can run scans to look for Ginzuishou activity."

Harry had fished out his broom. "I'm going too. None of you can fly better than me."

Minako nodded. "Let's go." 

"That was awesome!" The wizard named Akira proclaimed. "I've never seen a Lumos so powerful! But," he frowned. "Why were they after you?"

Usagi flushed and held up her Ginzuishou.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!"

She transformed into Supersailormoon, much to the amazement of the wizards and witches surrounding her. A witch named Keiko gasped suddenly. 

"I know you! You went to Hogwarts in England, didn't you?!?"

Sailormoon flushed. "Yes, I did."

"That means you met Harry Potter!" Akira said excitedly. Sailormoon nodded again. 

"I did. He's really nice, kind of shy at first."

"Did he tell you anything about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Sailormoon opened her mouth to answer when she heard a shout. She turned and groaned as several of the Senshi and Harry came flying up. Makoto frowned. 

"Why are you transformed? What happened?"

Sailormoon quickly explained about the shogun. Rei sighed. 

"This isn't good. They're getting the jump on us way too early."

"Why don't you just go back to Hogwarts and ask your friend Malfoy to come up with his Death Eater father?"

Rei flushed. "This entire time, you've been going on about my being in Sly-"

"LOOK!" Minako shouted, causing the argument to halt. "Look," she repeated softly. "We need to get back and develop a plan of action. The shogun now know they've got to be ready for anything. Why don't we send an owl off to Hogwarts, asking for some supplies?"

"What supplies?" Harry asked. It was the first time he'd spoken, and it caused the Japanese wizards and witches to notice him. Upon seeing his scar, they began talking amongst themselves excitedly. Minako smiled. 

"I wanted to ask Professor McGonagall some questions about being an animagi, and get some things from Professor Snape."

"You want to make a potion, don't you?" Makoto asked. Minako now grinned. 

"You'll see. I've got some ideas-but not here. I'll explain when we get back. And no fighting," she added, giving both Sailormoon and Rei a stern look. With that, she took off for the house, the two Senshi and student following.


	2. The Perfect Plan for a Quidditch-happy S...

Ch

Ch. 2

(Give me time! Geez, why do I always get stuck on Ch. 2???)

Harry awoke to find Hedwig gone. He stretched and pulled on his glasses, noting the most delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He sat down, noting with some unease that neither Rei nor Usagi were there. Her turned to Seiji who had just sat down with his morning cup of coffee. 

"Where are Rei and Usagi?"

Seiji chuckled. "Rei's most likely out back, meditating. As for Usagi, she's either outside playing Quidditch or not yet up."

A loud wail from the front yard told them which guess about Usagi had been the correct one. Harry poked his head outside to see Usagi zipping along about twenty feet off the ground, dodging the Bludger. She dodged a particularly fast one and looked to Harry. 

"Come up here and help me!!" She wailed helplessly. Harry frowned. He wasn't a beater, he was too small. 

"Wait a sec!" he said, running back into the house. He came back out with a fairly sleepy Haruka and a worried Makoto. They mounted their brooms and managed to beat back the Bludger long enough for Usagi to land. 

"What would possess you to let the Bludgers out??" Makoto demanded. Usagi flushed. 

"I didn't mean to, I was actually trying to let loose the Quaffle. But I was sleepy and let out the wrong straps and..well, I've been up there for awhile." She finished, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have done well as a Beater," she said shakily. Harry frowned. 

"Maybe you ought to re-think this Quidditch thing, Usagi," he said. Usagi shook her head. 

"No!" she said. "I'm doing this! It's not as if I'd usually have to deal with the Bludgers, anyway."

Makoto sighed. "What happened to 'Tsukini Kawatte Oshiyoki yo!'?"

"Chibiusa can take my place," Usagi said, checking over the tail of her broom. "I think she's ready."

"No you don't!" Makoto said, getting angry. "You're just backing out of your destiny, and you know it!"

Usagi glared at her and walked inside. Makoto sighed. How were they going to talk her back into her right senses?

Professor Dumbledore looked over the letter with some dismay. He sighed and, throwing some Floo powder into the fire, leaned towards it.

"Minerva? Severus? I'd like to speak to you two please."

Professor McGonagall and then Professor Snape stepped out of his fire moments later. 

"What is it, Headmaster?" Professor McGonagall asked with some dismay. Dumbledore handed her the note. She blinked in some disbelief, then handed the note off to Professor Snape, whose jaw actually dropped a bit before he regained his usual icy demeanour. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have encouraged her. At any rate,"he said, standing. "We have more pressing issues. Are you both up for a trip to Japan?"

"You mean we're not going to answer this by owl?" Professor McGonagall asked in a bit of a shock. Dumbledore smiled warily. 

"Given the situation, I think it would be best if we went ourselves," he said. Professor Snape nodded. 

"I agree."

Minerva blinked at him, again in surprise. Albus stood. "I believe we don't have much time to lose."

Rubbeus looked over his data, his brow furrowing. What in the name of all things Nemesis did he have here? When he'd rescued Rajura, he'd only known that he was in danger of being killed, not of the circumstances around it. He hadn't really given a thought as to why the senshi were carrying those bits of wood, or what type of energy the youma had wanted. Now he'd had to review all that, and it disturbed him. The Senshi had gone to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which meant spells. And curses. And Kami-sama knew what else. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Why couldn't fate ever be on his side. Unmei wa Utsukushiku?* Sailorneptune had to have been mental when she recorded that song. 

"Rubi-chan?"

Rubbeus looked up and smiled. Avery was coming into the room, and he smelled the bitter scent of very strong Japanese tea coming from the tray she carried. She set it down beside him and moved behind him, beginning to work out the knots in his shoulders. 

She bent forward and kissed him softly. "Daijoubu ka?" she asked softly. Rubeus shook his head. 

"Iie," he said. "We've got a problem. The Sailorsenshi have more magic now…not to mention our strongest warrior," he added through gritted teeth. Avery frowned. 

"There goes all the work I just did," she murmured, setting to work on his shoulders again. Rubbeus smiled apologetically. 

"Gomen ne. But Rajura was our strongest warrior, you have to admit, and not necessarily for his fighting ability."

Avery nodded. "That's true, but I'm sure we can make him see the error of his ways."

"I hope so," Rubbeus sighed. "Because if we don't, we may end up being disposed of by him, Nevermind Talpa and the Wiseman."

Avery sighed, then smiled. 

"Didn't you say something about some others being there this time?"

"Yeah, three other students from the school."

"Well, why not use them?"

"Because we've done that before, Avery. Countless times, and I think it's beginning to lose it's effect."

"Well how so?" 

Rubbeus sighed. "Sailormoon began making demands for food the last time she was here. Anubis struck up a conversation with Sailormercury! I mean, come on, Rajura was making jokes about it!! We need," he sighed again and slumped over the keyboard. "We need a new way, a need idea. We can't keep kidnapping people, it's simply not as effective as it once was."

Avery opened her mouth and Rubbeus looked over his shoulder. 

"And no plans that involve Leonardo DiCaprio or any facsimile of him."

Avery gave a disappointed whimper. 

Hermione turned as the flames in the fireplace turned bright green. Who was coming to see them? One of the Weasleys?

The person with sallow skin, and lank shoulder length hair, however, obviously wasn't one of the Weasleys. Hermione gave a surprise and frightened squeak and scuttled to the far corner of the couch. Professor Snape frowned. 

"I'm not here to hurt you, Miss Granger. However, there some issues that we were asked that needed to be addressed…personally," he said as Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace. She gave a curt nod to Hermione. 

"Miss Granger," she glanced at the piece of parchment on the table and let herself smile slightly. She was working on the Transfiguration Homework. And judging from what she had written on the parchment, she was on the right track.

Hermione's facial expression changed from one of slight terror to relief when Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. He was looking unusually grave. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. By any chance are the Sailor Senshi around?"

Hermione nodded. 

"Yes, Professor. I believe they're out front-er-training."

"And where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" Professor Snape asked. 

"Out front watching," she said. "I wanted to get a jump on my work."

Dumbledore couldn't repress a smile. As studious as ever. He'd have to make sure she made Head Girl, she'd be a marvellous influence on the younger students. 

"thank you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, and walked past her, Snape and McGonagall following. The Professor frowned when she saw Usagi's orange cat curled up on a chair. 

_So she never did change it back,_ she thought to herself. _Well, I suppose that's for the better. What would she do with an orange chair?_ She noticed another three cats-one black, one white and the third, a kitten, grey-sitting on the windowsill. And they were _talking??_ She raised a questioning brow to Dumbledore, who smiled. 

"We aren't the only world with our own little quirks, Minerva," he said simply and stepped outside.

The clanging and shouting going on were tremendous, but nothing, Dumbledore noted, compared to the End of the year Feast. When the three of them stepped out into the sunlight, all activity immediately stopped. A choking noise came from the Professor's right, then a thud sound. Ron, upon seeing Snape, had choked on the Chocolate Frog he had been eating and fallen off of his chair. As Harry helped him up, he judged the expressions of his teachers. They were all quite grim. Dumbledore nodded towards Sailorvenus. 

"My dear, I believe you wrote to us?" he asked a little amusedly. Venus smiled. 

"So Hedwig _did _make it. So, you know our problem?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Let's talk inside."

Usagi didn't really care what all the commotion was about downstairs-at least, not until she heard her name. She stopped polishing her broom handle and crept to the top of the stairs to listen. 

"-And while I know she'd love to stay there for another year, I don't think it would be good for her. I mean, she does have a destiny to meet." That was Minako, Usagi identified in her mind. The next voice, however, nearly made her fall down the steps. 

"That may be, Miss Aino," the voice she was sure had to be Professor Dumbledore said. "However, the fact is Usagi can come back if she wants to. All of you could, you've been accepted as Hogwarts students. She wants to be a Quidditch player, and she has a very good chance of becoming one if she comes back."

"It's not so much a matter of what she wants," Makoto said softly. "It's our duty. We're Sailor Senshi, no matter what. But Usagi…well, she's never quite been able to understand that."

"So you're saying this has been an issue before?" Usagi grabbed hold of the railing. Not Professor McGonagall too!!

"Ever since she's first been appointed as Sailormoon," Luna said. "She'd gotten good about it lately, but after Hogwarts…I think she's seen the way out and is making a mad dash for it."

"Then there is really nothing to be done." The disappointed moans of the Senshi downstairs covered the squeak of surprise Usagi had given. Et tu, Severus? Snape continued on. "Yes, there are potions that can change a person's mind, but never for long, and it's not generally a good idea."

"Then there's nothing at all we can do?"

"Keep talking to her," Professor McGonagall suggested. "It certainly cannot hurt."

"It doesn't seem to be helping much, either," Makoto said sullenly. 

Usagi nodded silently. _And it won't, either,_ she thought. _Nothing can change my mind. I'm glad Professor Snape, at least, knows that._ She sighed, and returned to polishing her broom handle in her room, thinking about the Quidditch match she'd had against Slytherin…

"And here comes the crowd favourite, Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan boomed through the microphone. A great cheer went up from three-quarters of the stadium, while a very loud and heartfelt "boo" was going up from the Slytherins. 

_"And now come the opponents, the Slytherin team!"_

_Greeted with not so enthusiastic cheers from all but a quarter of the stadium, the Slytherins waved amicably. _

_"The two captains are going our onto the pitch to shake hands. This is going to be an exciting match, folks! Madam Hooch looks ready to start. And-they're off! Sailormars takes the Quaffle right away and, oh, ow! A terrific play by Gryffindor's Beater. Of course I'll bet she's had worse, folks. Why, I've just heard the story about how she defeated-"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Er, right, Professor. Anyway, after what's she's been through, like-"_

_"Lee, I'm really warning you…"_

_"Gryffindor has the Quaffle."_

_"That's better…"_

_"And Richard sends it to Katie, who sends it to Angela, back to Katie and…oh no, the Quaffle is taken by Sailormars again and she comes up against her fellow Senshi, Sailormoon, whom she's protected countless times, such as the time she-"_

_Sailormoon didn't hear the scuffling as Professor McGonagall tried to wrench the microphone from Lee Jordan: she was focused on the smug Senshi hovering in front of her. _

_"This is going down your throat, Odango-atama."_

_"Bring it on, Hi no Baka."_

_Sailormars grit her teeth and took a shot. Sailormoon easily blocked it, much to her frustration. She snickered as Sailormars flew off annoyed, and determined to get the Quaffle back._

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi snapped out of her daydream to realise that Chibiusa was standing in the doorway. Usagi smiled. 

"Yes, Chibiusa?"

"We're about to have lunch. You want to come?"

"No thanks," Usagi smiled kindly. She had a feeling the Professors were still downstairs. "I'm not hungry."

Chibiusa wasn't very good at keeping the astonishment off of her face, but she nodded and went back downstairs, where she told the astonished assembly "She's not hungry."

"Isn't that a first," Rei muttered. Professor Dumbledore frowned. 

"Do you two always go on like this?"

"Ever since they first met," Ami confirmed. Rei shot her a look before smiling towards her former teachers. 

"We fight sometimes, but we usually make it up."

"After we force you," Ryo muttered. Rei shot him a look too and he flushed and quickly set to eating. 

"No wonder the food fight occurred," Professor McGonagall said. "Of course that doesn't excuse either of you from blame. I must say that our caretaker still isn't too pleased with the mess left in the Great Hall."

"We helped him clean it up," Rei whined. She opened her mouth to apologise again when a clattering down the stairs made them all take notice. They saw Usagi rush out of the house, holding her broom. 

"I wonder what's gotten into her now," Ami murmured. 

She couldn't take it anymore!! She couldn't sit there and listen to them talk about her as if she were wrong for wanting to be like everybody else! Why did she have to be the giving Sailormoon all of the time? Why couldn't she be selfish just once in her life?

She touched down close to the lake, not too far from the house, but not too close either. She laid back against a tree and, after a moment, began to sob. 

"Why can't I just be who I want to be?" She sobbed aloud. "I never asked to be Sailormoon. I never wanted it. Why can't I just be a witch, just do what I like to? Do what I'm good at?"

She sat back and looked up at the darkening sky. She spotted her former home, and picked out the sea of Serenity, the site of the Silver Millennium.

"Please let there be a way out for me," she prayed. "Please let be normal, without hurting my friends. Let me be who I want to be."

Rubbeus grinned. This was almost too perfect. He had a feeling he'd found his way of getting to the Senshi, and none of them would ever be the wiser about it. By the time Usagi realised what was happening, he mused happily to himself, she'd already have dedicated herself to the Dark Kingdom. He disappeared, Usagi never knowing he was there, to formulate his plan.

*Unmei wa Utsukushiku: Fate is so Beautiful, a very beautiful song recorded by the Voice Actress for Sailorneptune. Get the midi or something!


	3. Why the senshi tend to avoid fights amon...

Ch

Ch. 3

Well I don't show off, don't criticise.

I'm just living by my own feeling.

And I won't give in, won't compromise

I just only have a steadfast heart of gold.

-Sonic Adventure, Sonic's theme

The days passed with no change in the household. Usagi was still intent on being a witch, and only a witch. The rest of the household was dead set against her abandoning her duty as a Senshi. Usagi began to help Hermione with her homework, theorising that she'd need to keep up for when she went back to Hogwarts the next year. 

Hermione had to admit that Usagi was indeed very gifted at magic. She had resigned to letting Usagi help her several days ago, and it turned out to be for the better. Usagi now helped her with her Potions work. 

"Now, see, here's the trick," Usagi said, bent over _One Thousand Herbs and Fungi_ and Hermione's homework. "The beetle's shells must be crushed all the way into a fine powder," she said. "If the powder's too coarse, the potion will likely explode." She leaned over the book and nodded. 

"You can tell if it's fine enough be holding it up and keeping your fingers tightly together. If the shells sift through anyway, you've gotten it right."

Hermione's eyes brightened and she began scribbling away like mad on her parchment. 

"Of course," she whispered excitedly in Japanese. "That's what I was missing! The potion I had here would've made Neville's potion look perfect! I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't around, Usagi."

Usagi shrugged and smiled. "You'd have managed, Herm. You always did."

"I don't see how, now that I've got _you_ around," Hermione giggled. "If the other Senshi do let you come back, you just may make Head Girl."

Usagi flushed. "I'm not that good."

"No, you are!" Harry chipped in, looking up from his charms work. "It's just like Quidditch. You have a natural talent for it."

"I wish you wouldn't encourage her," Ami said, walking by. She leaned over the back of the couch, next to Usagi. 

"Usagi-chan, we're all going for some ice cream. You want some?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, Hermione and I have got to go over the care of Magical Creatures homework. Maybe next time," Usagi turned back to the parchment. Ami frowned. This was getting worse. Usagi was passing up sweets in order to study her magic now. Something drastic had to be done. 

"Mamoru-san's meeting us there," she said hopefully. It was true enough: Mamoru _was _meeting them there, but only to discuss what was to be done about the Dark Kingdom. Usagi, this time, did pay a bit more attention. 

"Mamo-chan?" She asked hesitantly. She turned to Hermione. "We can go over the Care of Magical Creatures work after I get back, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course, Usagi. Go see Mamoru."

Usagi smiled and jumped up. "Okay, Ami-chan. Let's go."

"You sure this'll work?" Avery asked uncertainly. "I mean, it didn't work so very well with Miaka."

"It did," Rubbeus said. "Only Rajura and Bertie went and ruined it by turning traitor. You can be sure _I _won't make the same mistake with Usagi." He said. "We've had several years dealing with her. We know what she expects from us…and we know her weaknesses."

"Like anything edible," Avery sniggered. Rubbeus smirked and nodded. 

"Exactly. Of course," he went on slyly. "If I wanted to lure you to our side, all I'd have to do is hold a picture of Leonardo DiCaprio in front of you and reel you in…"

Avery grinned and playfully hit him. 

"You know I care about you more than I care about some silly human actor."

Rubbeus grinned as well and kissed her passionately. "That's what I like to hear."

Usagi sat at the table, wolfing down her fourth helping of orange sherbet ice cream. Rei glanced at her uneasily and turned back to the rest of the group, intending to focus on Senshi business.

"Okay. So we know that the Dark Kingdom isn't as prepared for our magic as they are for our powers. How do we use this?"

Makoto smiled hopefully. "Perform an 'Engorgio' charm on one of us and squash them flat?"

Everyone looked at her dumbly. 

"No more chocolate ice cream for Ma-ko," Shin said, pulling the dish away from her. She grabbed his hand with an iron grip. 

"Move that dish one more inch and lose the ability to securely hold your trident."

Shin, understandably, let go of the dish. Minako smiled a bit. 

"Mako-chan may have a point, not in the specifics but the idea. We have access to a wide variety of spells, you know. We can most definitely out-do them in that department."

"Of course," Chibiusa muttered. "None of us were so good at magic as Usagi-chan…" she said, glancing at Usagi. Usagi looked up suddenly, now aware of everyone staring at her. 

"Nani? Nani, nani?" she asked. Seiji smiled ruefully. 

"Your magic, Usagi. You could easily be a witch for us and be a senshi, we need good spells to deal with the Dark Kingdom."

Usagi flushed. "You still want me to be a Senshi," she said. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _not_ going to be a Senshi? I'll be more than happy to help _as a witch"_ she stressed, punctuating each remark with random jabs of her spoon.

"But never again will I complete a phrase that ends with the words 'Make Up!'" she said, defiantly eating another mouthful of ice cream.

Usagi sat alone in her room. Mamoru had abandoned her in favour of discussing more Dark Kingdom strategies with the others downstairs. _No matter,_ she thought to herself. _I can get alongfine without them._ She began to go over her Charms book, trying to focus but her mind wandering nevertheless…

Sailormoon came down to the Great Hall. The ceiling showed the sky outside to be foreboding. She sighed; she was due for Care of Magical Creatures class this morning. It wouldn't do to be taking care of a soggy unicorn. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, noticing Ron glancing up at the ceiling in something akin to anxiousness. 

"That doesn't look good," he said, worry seeping into his voice. Hermione smiled a bit. 

"So it rains on us. Worse things have happened, haven't they?" she asked. Ron made a face. 

"I'd almost prefer being snatched out of my body to the smell of wet horse."

"It isn't a horse, it's a unicorn," Hermione pointed out. "For all you know, it may smell lovely."

"It could be worse," Harry said, eating his eggs. "You could be belching slugs again."

Sailormoon's eyes widened. "Belching slugs?"

"It's a long story," Ron said, stuffing bacon into his mouth. "It involves the car that lives in the Forbidden Forest."

"Wait-Car…that lives…"

Hermione tapped her on the arm. "It's no use thinking about it too hard, it won't do you any good and you may hurt yourself."

"You seem pretty coordinated during the dry season," a haughty female voice came from behind her. "But can you handle yourself in the rain?" Sailormars smirked. "Let's hope it doesn't thunderstorm."

Sailormoon didn't bother to turn around as she gave her reply. "Funny, Rei. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were Malfoy with a couple of..."

Professor McGonagall had been discussing Charms theories with Professor Flitwick when she saw the first handfuls of food sail across the Great Hall. In a few moments, an all-out food fight had broken out across the hall, the situation not being helped much by the magically refilling plates. She gasped as she got a handful of scrambled eggs thrown in her face. 

Professor Dumbledore took his plate under the table and proceeded to finish his meal there. Professor Snape was sitting, frozen with fury as handful after handful of bright red jelly splattered onto his black robes. Argus Filch was, as could be imagined, dancing in his fury. Professor McGonagall stood to command them to stop, but the students were riled up now and she only presented herself as a new target. 

She sat back down and peered through the airborne food to see if she could find the cause. Her first clue came from the shouting in Japanese over at the Gryffindor table. While everyone else was laughing and throwing the food, Sailormoon and Sailormars were trying their best to kill each other, literally, going at it hammer and tongs. She looked over to Snape, who had noticed it too. 

"The Fire Senshi.." He muttered. "If she gets the bright idea to use her powers, we're all in trouble." The two of them watched as the other Senshi slipped over to their table and tried to hold the two battling Senshi back, the situation not helped by the slippery state of everyone's clothes. Finally the plates stopped refilling-Someone had gotten to the House Elves and told them of the situation. Once the food was gone, most of the students immediately calmed down and sat, grinning ear to ear. Professor McGonagall dared to stand up again. Even Mars and Moon stopped fighting to listen to her. 

"Those responsible for this food fight," she said, her eyes narrowed. "Have an hour to come to me and confess. After that I will use my own means to find out, and I do not think any of you will like that." With that, she walked out past the stunned students. Mars and Moon looked at each other simultaneously and gulped. 

She looked down at her book and was surprised to see many wet little circles on the pages. She'd been crying. She'd gotten in very deep trouble for the food fight but...it was all part of being at Hogwarts, and she missed it there so much. Usagi sighed, closing her book. 

"How on earth am I going to convince these guys that my life is my life?"

"You won't," a familiar male voice said behind her. She gasped and turned, seeing Rubbeus there. She instinctively reached for her wand and Rubbeus backed up a step or two. 

"Calm down, Usagi-sama," He said. "I'm not here to attack you. As a matter of fact, I'm here to help."

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "That I can believe, but help whom? Certainly not me."

"And why not?" Rubbeus shrugged. "You did save my life, did you not, when you could have left me for dead? We've known each other a long time. For once trust me."

Usagi snorted. "You've made that a little difficult. So please excuse me if I seem suspicious."

Rubbeus shrugged and sat on her bed. "It's understandable. But you'll see that I am here to help you get back to Hogwarts."

"You're what?"

Rubbeus couldn't help grinning. Usagi was now keenly interested. "Here to help you get back to Hogwarts. Quite aside from the fact that it'll be easier on me if there's no Sailormoon around, I do think that the other Senshi are being selfish by forcing you to stay. It's not fair of them to dictate your life."

Usagi relaxed a bit. "Y-you understand? Where I'm coming from, I mean?"

Rubbeus nodded solemnly. "Of course. I mean, I know how I'd feel if the other Shogun were doing that to me."

Usagi nodded and smiled a bit. "So...you really do want to help me?"

Rubbeus nodded. "I will...but this is where the trust factor comes in."

Usagi frowned and Rubbeus went on. "As long as you stay here, they won't let you go to Hogwarts come September. But, if you were to come with-"

"Iie!" Usagi said. "I can't! I'd end up part of the Dark Kingdom or something!!"

"I'm not saying that you wouldn't see the very heart of the Dark Kingdom," he said. "But as you're no longer to be Sailormoon, I don't see what relevance that has."

Usagi started. He was right. She sighed. "I'm not sure about this..."

"Look," Rubbeus said, standing and smiling. "If you want to go to Hogwarts in September, take your trunk full of all your Hogwarts stuff and bring it out to Tokyo Tower. Whenever you decide. We'll be waiting with a full buffet," he said, winking. Usagi giggled a bit and smiled. 

"I just may do that."

A pounding on the stairs alerted them that someone was running up them. Rubbeus grinned and, winking again, disappeared. A few moments later, the Sailorsenshi burst into the room to see Usagi sitting on her bed, bent over the Charms book. She looked up in surprise. 

"What's this?" she asked innocently. Ami frowned. 

"I was checking over my readings and saw that there was a strong presence of the Dark Kingdom situated in your room but..." she consulted her readings again. "Now it's gone."

Usagi smiled. "Ami-chan, I think you need to readjust your readouts. As you can see, I'm here alone."

"Yeah, now," Rei muttered. Usagi bristled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you really such an idiot??" She yelled at Usagi suddenly. "One of the Dark Kingdom agents could have been here with you in this room and you'd have never known it!!"

"Do you think I'm that incompetent?" Usagi shouted back. "I KNOW when there's a Dark Kingdom agent nearby, same as any other of you. That's one piece of Sailormoon I CAN'T get rid of!" She slammed her book closed and tossed it into her trunk. 

"See, this is what I mean. You all think that I'm the loveable but hopeless Sailormoon. At Hogwarts, they KNOW I'm good at it. Which is why I'm returning there and there's nothing at all any of you can do about it."

He sighed and shook his head. Perhaps leaving them for so very long hadn't been the best idea. True, they'd all made progress but now... It seemed he'd have to return after all. 

Anubis frowned. where to put the CD Player? He grinned and sat it across from the bed, where Usagi was likely to recline while studying her magic. He looked up as Katzie finished painting the Gryffindor seal on the headboard. 

"All the comforts of home...and then some," she said with a smirk. Anubis frowned. 

"You really shouldn't be working so hard."

"Daijoubu, Anu-chan," she said with a smile. "Sayotasho is asleep right now, and I just fed him. I can spare a few moments to help."

Avery poked her head in and smiled. "This is coming along nicely, guys. She'll really think we're going to help her at this rate."

"Well, that's what we need, isn't it?" Anubis said, placing the little stuffed rabbits around the room. Upon reflection, he materialised a jar of potpourri and set it on the dresser. "We need her to trust us, and that means that effort has to go into creating this room for her."

Avery nodded enthusiastically. "I'll go get some posters-"

"No Leo!" Katzie said and Avery pouted.

Things had gone from bad to horrid in the course of a few days and it was making it difficult for Ron to think up new disasters to befall him so he could do his divination homework. 

The Senshi were constantly arguing with Usagi now. Usagi had slowly begun to pack everything witch related in her room and Ron had an idea that she meant to run away to Diagon alley if only she could get a spare moment. 

The Senshi had taken to having very loud practises every day in front of the house around the time that Usagi would be studying, whereas Usagi had taken to using her magic for everything from cooking to passing the salt. 

"This whole thing's a mess," Hermione said at length. "We need to get them to compromise."

"The problem is," Harry said. "That each party thinks they're right. The further problem is that they are, both of them. Usagi has a destiny to meet but at the same time she should be allowed to shape it herself. I'm not sure there is a compromise."

"We'll have to find one," Ron said. "And quickly, before they tear the entire house apart."

Chibiusa sighed dejectedly. A light squeeze on her waist brought her out of her own thoughts and back to reality, where she was currently perched on Gohan's lap. 

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Chibiusa sighed again.

"Nothing more than usual...Go-chan, I'm worried about Usagi. I've never seen her this determined. She may just up and leave soon."

"She wouldn't do that," Gohan said reassuringly. "Not with Makoto-sama's cooking."

Chibiusa frowned. "I'm serious, and I think she is too. I've never seen her this determined."

"It's that bad?" Gohan frowned as well. "Has anyone tried just talking to her?"

"We have but they always turn into shouting matches. I think..." Chibiusa's lip trembled. "I think this may break up the Sailor Senshifor good."

Gohan hugged her to him. "I doubt it. There's not much that can break you guys up, if anything. I'm not saying this'll blow over, but I know you guys will work through it."

Chibiusa was about to respond when an outbreak of shrill voices in the next room alerted them that there was fighting going on...again. And from the sounds of it, it was Rei and Usagi. 

The two of them halted their conversation and listened to the argument, which was in fact carrying throughout the house. 

"You said to me once that we have the power to shape our own destiny! What, am I being stripped of it now?" Usagi demanded with a quaver in her voice that hinted at tears. 

"Do you think your mother sent you into the future so that you could play Quidditch?"

"My mother sent me into the future so I could do as I pleased!"

"You're being stupid, Usagi! Think about it! If you're gone, how will we win over youma? How will we save the universe?"

"I think the universe has enough superheroes in it that it can spare one." They could tell Usagi was definitely crying now. Rei exploded. 

"Bad decisions like this are the reason why I never wanted you to be leader!"

The entire house went still, and Chibiusa and Gohan's gasp of horror went up collectively with everyone else's in the house. They heard a sound, and knew that someone had been forcibly slapped. 

"That's the way you feel about me?" Usagi's voice was quieter now, but still loud enough for most of the house to hear. They could hear Rei struggling to apologise but Usagi cut her off. 

"No, you were right the first time. Rei. I never should have been leader. Luna made a mistake. Well, allow me to remedy that mistake."

She burst out of the room and ran upstairs, with Rei close behind her. Even though both were running, it wasn't hard to see the red hand print on the side of Rei's face. Gohan and Chibiusa looked at each other, then ran up the stairs after them to Usagi's room, where she had torn down everything-her posters, her Hogwarts drawings, anything wizard related and stuffed them all into the trunk. She tied the trunk to her broom and cast a levitation spell on it. She turned to the assembled group-the entire household-in her doorway. Her blue eyes were fierce and angry. 

"Sayonara, minna. I can only hope that you chose a more competent leader."

She burst out past the stunned assemblage and, mounting her broom, flew off. Everyone looked at Rei, who flushed hotly and pushed out past everyone as well. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Everyone could hear her crying behind it. The remaining Senshi and Troopers looked at each other. What now?

A/N: Okay, I suppose if you're to understand this fully then I've got to post my earlier fics. I don't think it's helpful to be thrust into the middle of something. I'm not going to explain who's about to enter the picture again (Ami-chan, I told you, right?) but before he does, I'll post the other fics first so you can guess. And yes, Ami-chan, I'll finish the fic with Miranda. Or, rather, re-do it, as the file's been corrupted beyond repair...my favourite fic, too. ::sniffle sniff::

~*Hoshiko Usagi*~


	4. Going from the Dark Side to the lighter ...

Ch

Ch. 4

Falling in love with love

Is falling for make believe.

Falling in love with love

Is playing the fool.

Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy.

Learning to trust is just for children in school.

-A Bernadette Peters song from Cinderella. You know, the one with Brandy in it?

"Rubbeus!" she looked around. Had she been betrayed by him too? "Rubbeus! I'm here! I'm agreeing with you, let me stay with you please!"

"That wasn't so hard, was it Usagi?"

Usagi turned to see Rubbeus floating level with her, smiling kindly. Usagi was crying. 

"Please, Rubbeus. Let me stay with you."

"I said I would, did I not?" he asked with a hint of amusement. He opened a warphole and smiled. "This will lead you straight to the room we've set up for you."

Usagi eyed him but flew through the warphole anyway...and gasped. 

The room was beautiful. The walls had been painted a shade of midnight blue, with glowing constellations all over the ceiling. There was a canopy bed with the Gryffindor seal painted onto the headboard. Little stuffed rabbits had been placed all over the room, and a desk had even been set up for her to do her homework. There was a CD player, TV and most of the major video game platforms. She smiled and turned to Rubbeus. 

"You weren't trying to trick me..." she said softly. Rubbeus nodded and smiled. 

"I do mean what I say, Usagi. You like it, then?"

"Like it?" Usagi asked in disbelief. "I love it!"

Rubbeus smiled. "I'm glad you do. We went through great trouble to arrange this."

Usagi grinned. She then turned and hugged Rubbeus. 

"Arigato," she said softly. Rubbeus flushed and after a moment, patted her on the back a few times and smiled. 

"Just call us if you need us."

"This is all my fault," Rei sobbed for the seventh or eighth time, really no one had bothered to keep count. "I should have kept my big mouth shut…"

"It's not your fault, Rei," Hermione said softly. "Usagi was looking for a way out and she'd have used anything as an excuse."

Rei opened her mouth to say something when a familiar presence cut her off. But…no, she hadn't felt his presence in years. It couldn't be…

"What is it?" Ryo asked, then he froze. "M-masaka…" he whispered. He turned to the corner and gasped. Standing there, dressed in the garb of a Buddhist monk, complete with staff and hat pulled down to cover his face was the Ancient One. 

Rei stood shakily as the Ancient One walked forward.What little of his face could be seen was solemn. 

"Hermione is right, Rei," he said softly. "Usagi would have used any excuse to get what she wanted."

Everyone stared at him. 

"What are you doing here?" Shou burst out. "I mean, you were dead…we saw you…I saw you…"

the Ancient One smiled a bit. "Things aren't always what they seem, Shou."

"You mean," Makoto said slowly. "That you were alive all the time and you just never helped us?"

The Ancient One nodded slowly. Makoto's eyes widened then, tears coming to her eyes, she picked up a book and hurled it at him. 

"You saw all that we were going through-with A-ko, with Miaka, with Touma and with Chibiusa…AND YOU NEVER CAME TO HELP??"

"Calm down, Ma-ko…" 

The Ancient One frowned. "I had no choice-"

"You could have least shown us the way…let us know you were alive or something!" Makoto was crying all out now. "And instead you sat back and watched us nearly kill ourselves time after time without even lifting a finger to help. And now, when this whole thing with Usagi pops up, you decide 'Hey, I'm going to see what I can do'??" Makoto glared at him. "Well, we've gone on without you before. We'll do so again. We don't need you anymore."

With that she stomped out, Shin running behind her. Ryo sighed. 

"Gomen nasai, Ancient One. But you have to understand where's she's coming from."

The Ancient One nodded. "I understand. What I will tell you is that there was nothing I could do to help any of you then. My hands, as it were, were tied."

"So you faked your death?" Shou asked incredulously. The Ancient One shook his head. 

"I fake nothing, Shou. I did die that night."

Shou was about to ask another question when Seiji laid a hand on his arm. 

"No more questions, Shou. I think I understand."

Shou frowned and nodded. Ami sighed. 

"Well, after Mako-chan calms down, I think the first order of business should be to locate Usagi."

Touma nodded. "Get started on that ow, Ami-chan. Hermione, you can help her."

Hermione nodded and ran to get Ami's computer. Harry frowned. 

"How about Ron and I do a airborne search of the surrounding area? Maybe she didn't go too far."

Minako nodded. "Good idea, I'll go with you."

Rubbeus frowned slightly as Usagi reached for her third large helping of spaghetti. Avery smiled sheepishly. 

"I'm no great chef, but I'm glad you like it, Usagi-sama."

Usagi didn't truly stop to answer, just nodded and continued to inhale her food. Katzie smiled and ate a bit of spaghetti herself before stopping and getting up, Anubis closely following. Prizma sighed. 

"Ah. Sayo calls again, I suppose."

Usagi did look up this time. 

"Sayo?"

"Sayotasho," Rubbeus explained. "Katzie's newborn son."

Usagi gasped. "Oh gods, I didn't know! I've got to get her something really nice from the mall now. I feel so bad…"

"Don't," Sh'ten told her, smiling. "None of us have had a chance to get her anything either."

Usagi's eyes lit up and she leaned over to Avery and whispered something in her ear. Avery grinned and leaned over to Prizma, who also grinned. 

"That's a great idea, Usagi," Prizma said. Usagi nodded. 

"And I'm sure she'll love it, too. After all, I know I'd want one if I had a kid."

The other two girls nodded while Naaza, Sh'ten and Rubbeus looked at each other. 

"Want what?" Naaza asked a little suspiciously. 

"A baby shower!" Avery said. "It'll be great! Usagi and I can do the decorations, Prizma can do the food! Katzie will love it!"

Rubbeus sighed indulgently and smiled. "If you need my help, let me know."

Usagi finished her rather good impression of a vacuum cleaner and stretched. 

"I need to go study, is that alright?"

Rubeus nodded. "No problem, Usagi."

Usagi got up and left and Avery frowned. 

"I thought we were going to try to convert her to our side. Whatever happened to that?"

"We'll get to it," Rubbeus said softly. In truth, however, he himself didn't know. She should have been at least halfway convinced to join the Dark Kingdom by now. He wasn't weak like Bertie or Rajura. So why was he stalling?

Ami frowned at what she saw….or the lack of it. Usagi's energy wasn't showing up anywhere in Japan or England, even in the magical communities of Britain. She'd even called in a favour from Batman, tapped in to his computer via satellite and done a global search. Nothing. Now, Ami's powerful and resourceful mind was stuck. 

"I simply don't get it…" she muttered. "Even if she's in Diagon Alley she should be showing up. What happened?"

Makoto glanced savagely at the Ancient One. "Ask him. Ten to one he knows."

The Ancient One frowned. "I'm as much at a loss as you are right now, Makoto. I don't know where she is."

Minako frowned as well. "There is one other possibility."

Mamoru looked at her. "And that is?"

"She could be in the Dark Kingdom."

Ami raised a brow, then reset her readings and did a search. She bit her lip as her computer locked on to the energy signature. 

"Got her," she said softly. "She is in the Dark Kingdom."

"Any energies surrounding her?" Ryo asked anxiously. Ami shook her head. 

"No…it's like with Miaka, almost as if Usagi were there of her own free will. But she knows better than to trust the Dark Kingdom…doesn't she?"

No one dared to answer, knowing that it was quite likely that she had indeed decided to trust them. Touma sighed wearily. 

"We are getting much too old for this. Okay, then. We go in by Fuji-san, and do a search and rescue. Is that good?"

Rei, who had until now stayed silent, finally spoke up.

"No…not all of us need go. It's my fault that she's there, and I'll be the one to go."

"Rei-ko," Ryo said. "That's suicide. You know you can't take on the Shogun alone and-"

"My mind is made up, Ryo," she said, her voice quiet yet forceful. She stood and looked around at the worried expression on everyone's face. She managed to force a smile. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Rubbeus found himself reporting in to the Wiseman and Talpa less and less as time went on. He told himself that was because it was his plan and he didn't want the two of them making any more changes than was necessary. He knew it to be a lie. Sighing, he went to check up on Usagi. As he approached, he could hear her humming something. He blinked as he recognised the tune. It was a song as old as the Silver Millennium, but made popular in the future. It was Moonlight Densetsu. He sighed and knocked on the door, causing Usagi to stop her humming. After a moment or two, the door opened and Usagi smiled. 

"Hey, Rubbeus. What's up, is everything alright?"

Rubbeus smiled and nodded. "Of course, Usagi. May I come in?"

Usagi nodded and let him in. He looked around and saw, to his surprise that Usagi truly had been working on her magic studies. He smiled to her. 

"So, what do you think of the horrible Dark Kingdom agents now?"

Usagi smiled in a very knowing way and shrugged. "I'm not sure anymore."

"So we could be on the same side, then?"

Usagi smiled again. "I meant that I'm not sure you're classifying yourselves as the Dark Kingdom anymore." Rubbeus blinked and Usagi continued. "I mean, looking at recent trends here. You team up in an effort to get rid of the senshi and troopers. Though you know our secret identities, you don't attack us at home when we're most vulnerable. You don't kidnap our families in order to lure us, and when you do have us, you always hesitate to deliver the final blow.

"Next, Dark Kingdom agents who are suppose to have no time for anything but their mission suddenly find time to fall in love and get married, and have kids. Even to the point of giving their lives for the ones they love," she continued, glancing up at a very shocked Rubbeus. 

"Not only do they not hesitate to sacrifice themselves for their loves, but they then pull together with their enemies to heal one of their own whom they're supposed to inherently hate. 

"And then, in a supposed effort to get someone over to their side, they see the injustices they've heaped upon their enemies and see their enemies still trying to help them and they defect. Rubeus, no offence, but I truly don't consider you an enemy anymore."

Rubbeus tried to grin evilly but it came out as a smile. "You don't, hmmm? And what if this is a trap?"

"I don't think it is," Usagi said, sitting down and scribbling something onto a piece of parchment. "Think about it, Rubbeus. I'm sure you intended it as a trap at first, but you've grown too much of a heart to go through with it now, I'm sure. You've been entirely too nice to me, when at first you barely had the patience for me."

Rubbeus was shocked to realise that everything Usagi had said was true, every bit of it. He shook his head and sighed. He knew now that he would be seeing Usagi off to Hogwarts, instead of turning her over to who were once his superiors. Yes, he realised the past tense was correct. Internally, he'd become like Rajura and Bertie. he'd become a traitor. He looked again at Usagi doing her homework, sighed and turned and walked out. he'd have to talk to the others. 

Avery knew as soon as she saw him that something was up. And she was sure she knew what it was. 

"You can't go through with it, can you?"

Rubbeus shook his head. "There's no way. I mean, you should have heard her as she outlined to me everything the Senshi and we have been through together! Insight, reason! And we thought she was a dumb blonde."

Katzie sighed and smiled a little sadly. "I suppose Bertie will be seeing her newborn nephew soon after all."

Rubbeus looked up at everyone surrounding him. He looked into the face of each person. 

"You're all up for this, then?"

Sh'ten smiled. "It wasn't going to take too much longer, Rubbeus. I mean come on, when we go through the trouble of finding out which bands are Usagi's favourite for a trap, it's not exactly with malicious intent anymore."

Prizma shuddered. "I still don't know what she sees in Malice Mizer."

"Oh, I dunno," Avery quipped. "Illuminati is pretty cool."

"In any case," Rubbeus said, his voice low. "Now we go on the offensive. Wiseman nor Talpa can know that we've, for all intensive purposes, defected. Usagi has less than a month to go before she has to return to Hogwarts. We can turn in false reports until then, but sporadically. We see her off at the station in England, then we go to the Senshi and give up. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded. Naaza sighed. 

"Kami-sama help us."

Sailormars stood before Fuji-san not without apprehension. She remembered Ron, Harry and Hermione's advice to her before they'd left for their homes.

"Remember," Hermione had said. "You're her friend, above all else. Let her know that."

"Don't argue with her," Harry had told her. "Talk with her. Reason."

"Don't lose your head and melt her," had been Ron's advice. 

Let's hope I don't screw this up, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and sighed. She had to get into the Dark Kingdom first. 

"Mars. Flame Sniper!" she yelled, the attack more than strong enough to open the rift between the two worlds. She passed through, shaking off the momentary chill she'd become accustomed to feeling when passing into the Dark Kingdom. She had with her the only protection the Ancient One could provide: his staff. She sighed as she looked across the familiar barren landscape and closed her eyes. She felt around for the strongest feel of the Dark Kingdom…and she got it. In fact, she was now sure she knew exactly where she was and she proceeded from there. 

"Sailormars is here."

Rubbeus turned, blinking at Sh'ten. "Only Sailormars?"

Sh'ten nodded. "What do we do?"

Rubbeus frowned. "Ten to one she's here to get Usagi. We'll let her get close then bring her in. We'll keep her until we find out just how she intends to take Usagi back."

"Then we move from there?"

Rubbeus nodded. Then he looked closer at the image of Sailormars and cursed. 

"The Ancient One's Staff…how did she get it?"

Sh'ten blinked and sat at the computer to run some figures. 

Usagi sat, watching the witches and wizards on her posters. One of them made a terrific save and scored through the goal hoops. She sighed a little dejectedly. It reminded her of the Quidditch Cup…

"And Slytherin, after losing to Gryffindor during the school year, has battled its way back to the top and now sits poised to take the Quidditch cup back from Gryffindor!"

Lee Jordan was booming enthusiastically to the crowd, while the Gryffindor team was a nervous wreck. 

Yes, they'd beaten Slytherin once, but they'd seen all of their other games. Could they do so again?

Sailormoon looked down at her broom and chewed on her lower lip. She could only hope that this game would go well, she didn't need something else for Rei to lord over her. 

The Gryffindor team marched out onto the pitch to wild enthusiasm. Opposite them, they saw the Slytherin team dressed in robes of emerald green come in. Sailormoon looked around and gave a little squawk-Professor Dumbledore had come to watch!

She began to bite her lip again. 

Madam Hooch was ready to start. She called the two captains together and, after they shook hands, the fifteen brooms rose into the air and they were off. 

Sailormoon was immediately challenged by Sailormars and immediately put down that challenge, stopping the Quaffle with little effort. 

She was able to watch most of the game between blocking shots. The Gryffindor Beaters were doing a good job, keeping the Bludgers off of their team and towards Slytherin. the Keeper for Slytherin, however, was also doing a great job and as of yet no one had scored. She was so engrossed in watching the rest of the game that the Slytherin Chaser was before her before she knew it and Slytherin managed to score. 

She felt like crying right there and then, but she knew she'd never hear the end of it from Rei if she did. She instead gave one good sniff and set to work making sure no more Quaffles got past her. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Malfoy suddenly go head for headtowards the Gryffindor Beaters. At nearly the same time, a glint of gold alerted her as to the cause. She grinned as Katie managed to put a Quaffle past the Slytherin Keeper and they were tied. 

She looked around and closed her eyes as she saw Harry get creamed in the leg by a Bludger. The crowd went wild as Malfoy rose triumphantly into the air, Snitch in hand. Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup…

A knocking on her door pulled her out of her daze. Blinking, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and answered the door. Anubis was there, and by his concerned expression Usagi could tell that he knew she'd been crying. 

"Sailormars is here," he said softly. Usagi blinked, then frowned. 

"What does she want?"

"We don't know yet," he told her. "We're looking into that now. She's also got the staff of the Ancient One with her….do you know anything about that?"

Usagi shook her head. The Ancient One? Wasn't he dead? "No…I'm as confused as you are."

Anubis sighed and nodded. "We'll keep you up to date."

Sailormars looked up at the palace. Same as she remembered: Big, dark and foreboding. But she was determined to talk to Usagi, even if she got captured in the process. She turned to the staff she carried. 

"Show me the way…" she whispered. She staff began to glow and, the rings jingling, a soft light shone from the staff and onto a section of the wall. she moved closer and found an opening there. She blinked. "All traffic, keep to the right…"

She walked along the almost cavernous rooms, most completely dark. She frowned. No one had ambushed her yet…this was strange. Indeed, she hadn't had a real blip on her internal radar for a while. 

She took another step and found herself frozen. She couldn't move a limb, let alone reach for her scrolls. Rubbeus appeared before her, his face grave. 

"We need to talk."

Talpa's eyes illuminated suddenly. Something was happening in his palace-a defection. He could feel that his Shogun's love for the Dynasty had left their hearts, and he no longer felt the loyalty of those of the Dark Moon. Traitors. Just as Rajura and Bertie had been. They could be easily taken care of. 

"So that's the entire story, and if you don't believe me you can ask Usagi. I'm going to let you move again so you can respond.." Rubbeus made a hand gesture and Sailormars stumbled forward a step or two. 

"So you're actually on our side now?"

Rubbeus nodded. Sailormars frowned. 

"I still have to talk to Usagi….to apologise. We got into an awful fight and-" Rubbeus shushed her. He'd heard a sound. He looked around and saw a swarm of Dynasty Soldiers surround them. Sailormars had already struck her battle pose when Rubeus shook his head. 

"It's alright," he said to her. He turned to the soldiers. 

"Go away, I've got her."

Not one moved. He frowned. "Leave. Now."

Still no one moved. A cold feeling of dread crept into him as he realised that they weren't obeying him-a sure sign that Talpa already knew that they were no longer loyal to him. He blanched. Usagi!

He grabbed Mars' wrist. "Come on!" He pulled her past the soldiers and into a passageway, the soldiers following. 

"What's going on?" She panted. 

"Talpa knows we're not loyal to him anymore! We've got to warn the others!"

He came out of the passageway into a corridor and began tearing down it. He ran into the control room and straight into Sh'ten. 

Sh'ten opened his mouth to apologise but Rubbeus cut him off. 

"Talpa knows our plans. We've got to get out of here now!"

That got everyone moving. Sailormars offered to hold Sayo while Katzie helped Anubis pack everything they could in the short amount of time they had. Avery was caught between her Leo collection and the first present Rubbeus had ever given her. After another moment's hesitation, she grabbed the present and left. 

Naaza arrived with a sleepy Usagi in tow-she was in her night clothes already. She had her trunk and broom and was looking none the worse for the wear. Sh'ten began to lead them out of the palace. He led them through passageways and in and out of rooms. 

He turned a corner…and found his way blocked by Dynasty soldiers. He turned around…and found the way he had come blocked as well. they were trapped. Sailormars was sick of running. 

"Akuryo Taisan!" She yelled, freezing the soldiers before them in place. The group barrelled past them and straight into another block. It was obvious they were thoroughly surrounded. 

Usagi now tried her luck. 

"Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy!" They were having some effect, but not much. She backed up, terrified, into Rubbeus, who stepped before her. It was his fault she was in this. He'd be damned if they got to her before him. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Morning Star Strike!"

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

Rubbeus was never so happy to hear those attacks as soldiers were blasted out of the way. 

He looked gratefully at the cavalry-The Senshi and Troopers. Even Bertie had shown up. Ryo raised a brow. 

"You'll be alright, hmm?"

"Nevermind about that." Mars was grumpy from being surprised like that. "We've got to get out of here-all of us."

Bertie looked from Mars to Katzie…then to the young boy in her arms. She smiled and looked at Rajura, who sighed and took Katzie's bundles. 

"The quickest way out is straight through these rooms," Sh'ten said, pointing toward a wall. Shou, Jupiter and Seiji nodded. They could do that. 

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

They made short work of the rooms and could see outside. 

None of them made it too far once outside-they were stopped by a legion of soldiers. Rajura frowned. "This won't be too easy."

The Senshi gritted their teeth. 

"Come on," Venus said. "We've got to get Usagi out of here."

They all agreed. 

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Venus. Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Shabon Spray!"

Soldiers were falling, but not nearly the amount they needed in order to escape. The Troopers joined in. 

More were falling, but for every one that fell, two took its place. The Shogun began to help…

Usagi watched all of this with a sense of guilt. It was her fault that they were all here, in this situation. She had to help them. She knew what she had to do…she didn't want to. She wouldn't like it. But if her friends were to survive, she'd have to.

Sailormars wasn't focused on anything but her battle…until she heard a familiar and very welcome phrase behind her. 

"Moon Crisis Make Up!"

A few moments later, Sailormoon had joined the battle and now the tide was beginning to turn. She took off her tiara. 

"Moon Tiara Action!"

An entire section of the soldiers fell. She frowned as more took up their place. She needed a way to wipe out all of them at once. Her Moon Gorgeous Meditation Was mostly singular. Moon tiara Action could only do so much. And she no longer had her sceptre so she couldn't do Rainbow Moon Heart Ache either. She blinked. Fiore…the Kisennian Flower. Would it work?

She called her Moon Sceptre to her and gritted her teeth. 

"Moon Princess Halation!"

She swung the sceptre around, annihilating all but a hundred or so soldiers in one fell swoop, the rest quickly being taken care of by her team mates Sailormars grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run. 

"We're getting you out of here now!"

They all ran a sizeable distance from the palace so they wouldn't be overtaken, and, creating a warphole, finally escaped.

I never thought I'd make it here…it seems like so long ago that they tried to stop me.

Usagi looked happily at the Hogwarts Express, where Hermione, Ron and Harry were already waiting for her. She then turned back to her friends-the Senshi, Troopers, and former Shogun and Nemesis family had all accompanied Usagi to see her off. they all stood on Platform 9 ¾ now, giving her some last minute advice. 

"Make sure you put a hex on Malfoy's wand," Chibiusa said, grinning. "I still owe him for that whole thing with Go-chan."

"I've already written Professor McGonagall and asked her for progress reports," Ami said, smiling at Usagi's groan. "We want to make sure you're doing alright there without us."

"And no food fights," Rei said sternly. Usagi grinned. 

"Oh, right, like you didn't start it."

A warning whistle sounded and Harry leaned out of the door. Usagi sighed and hugged each person in turn. She smiled a little sadly at everyone. 

"I guess you'll see me in December."

Rubbeus grinned. "I expect a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

Ryo frowned. "Just get me a Butterbeer."

_Usagi smiled then, waving goodbye one last time, hopped onto the train. A moment later, it pulled off and they all could see Usagi waving emphatically from the window. Then the scarlet train had pulled out of the station. It was gone._


	5. Because I like Happy endings

Epilogue

Epilogue

Home again, 

Home again, 

Jiggity Jig.

-I dunno. You tell me.

Usagi walked excited with Harry, Ron and Hermione into the Great Hall. It looked as wonderful as ever, with the candles floating above the tables, the ceiling above showing a beautiful starry night. She sat at the Gryffindor table and watched as the Sorting Hat was brought out. She smiled fondly as she remembered her own sorting just last year, not hearing Ron's babble about how the Sorting Hat must spend half the year thinking up the next year's song. 

As the students were brought in and the sorting began, she frowned. Yes, she was back in Hogwarts but…it simply wasn't the same. There was no Ami to go to for advice, no Mako-chan to sneak down to the kitchens and cook for her. No Minako to laugh about boys with. There wasn't even a Rei to get into the occasional fight with. 

She whispered something to Hermione, who smiled. She patted Usagi on the arm and whispered something back before whispering to Harry and Ron. The two of them looked at Usagi and smiled, giving her a quick hug. After the sorting was over, Usagi crept out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory. 

Rubbeus winced as Minako's voice erupted from her room, yelling for Makoto. He heard Katzie's door slam as Katzie tried, in vain, to keep Sayo from waking. Minako began yelling at Makoto for taping over her J-Pop tape with Destiny's Child. He glanced at Rajura, who was reading a newspaper and looking for all the world as if there were complete silence. 

"You actually get used to this?"

Rajura grinned. "It's not too bad right now. Be glad that it wasn't Minako's 'Cats' soundtrack."

He glanced over at the fireplace, which had burst into emerald flames. Who was coming? Had something happened to Usagi already?

He gasped as the figure emerged from the fireplace, sooty yet looking happy. Rubbeus actually dropped the cup he'd been holding, which shattered upon hitting the floor. The sound of the cup breaking brought people streaming in from all over the house. Had someone been hurt?

All of them stopped in their tracks as they spied who had just come through the fireplace. 

Rei was the first one to speak. 

"Usagi-chan??"

Usagi flushed, then launched into a hurried explanation. 

"It was fun there, it really was but it just wasn't the same without you all. And quite frankly, we're all friends, right? I mean we've been through so much together and it just wasn't right going there without you all there with me. I mean, who was I going to talk to, I was the only one who knew Japanese. And you all know how limited my English is and-"

She cut herself off as Rei rushed forward and hugged her. She smiled and hugged her back and in a moment she was at the bottom of a pile of laughing and crying girls. Ami smiled. 

"So does this mean that we've got Sailormoon back?"

Usagi grinned. "Tsukini Kawatte Oshiyoki yo!"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay, yes, that's it. I know it went kind of fast, but trust me, I still have one more instalment of this series to go before I go into the next generation of this series. The next and final fic of the Senshi/Troopers series as is here will be called "The Final Battle". What's so final about it? Well, we've still got Talpa and Wiseman to deal withWho will win? Who will lose? Who will die? I'm not telling. The only way you'll know is if you read the next fic. I hope you will!!

~*Hoshiko Usagi*~


End file.
